Un bonbon ou un sort Halloween 2010
by La Lionne
Summary: Une petite chasse dans l'Indiana...le 31 octobre.


Dean et Sam Winchester se reposaient dans une vieille cabane délabrée, à l'orée d'une forêt profonde et pleine de mystère. Ils étaient à l'écart de la petite ville de Jaspel, dont les habitants étaient quelque peu suspicieux à l'égard des étrangers. Les frères Winchester ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur. Comment réagir différemment quand on est confronté à des phénomènes que l'on ne peut facilement assimiler, et qui avaient amené des braves gens à se suspecter les uns les autres ?

Cela avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, quand un cadavre avait été déterré dans le petit cimetière municipal. Un frisson d'horreur avait parcouru la ville. Qui avait bien pu accomplir un acte d'une telle barbarie ? Même les jeunes les plus rebelles étaient incapables d'une telle vilenie. « Sans doute un étranger de passage » en avait conclu la rumeur, permettant à la vie tranquille de cette petite ville sans histoire de poursuivre son cours.

Que dire de l'horreur quand un deuxième cadavre avait été découvert, à moitié dépecé ? Les habitants étaient sous le choc, ne sortant plus de chez eux que par obligation. Même les bars et les cinémas étaient fermés à partir de 22 heures. La nuit, l'une des plus jolies petites villes de l'Indiana devenait une ville fantôme.

Car, si les habitants avaient, dans un premier temps, assuré des tours de garde, en collaboration étroite avec le sheriff et ses adjoints, nul n'avait rien remarqué. Pourtant, régulièrement, on retrouvait un morceau de cadavre trainant dans un coin. Ou bien on pointait du doigt une sépulture fraichement retournée.

A Jaspel, dès la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde avait peur. Comment, dans ces conditions, être accueillant envers les étrangers ? Même si ces derniers arrivent en ville pour vous aider. Malgré leur carte du FBI, Dean et Sam avaient rencontré une certaine résistance de la part des autorités locales. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à une lutte entre les services, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la peur de l'autre, la peur de quelqu'un qui vient d'ailleurs.

La peur est souvent mauvaise conseillère, alors Dean avait un peu « bousculé » le sheriff. Il avait fini par lui dire que son collègue et lui avaient une petite idée de ce qui se passait chez eux, ayant déjà eu à traiter un cas similaire…

- Mais si vous ne bougez pas un peu vos fesses sheriff, on part sans demander notre reste. On verra bien si vous serez toujours aussi content de votre jolie petite ville quand les habitants commenceront à s'entretuer !

- Attendez ! les retint le représentant de l'ordre alors que Dean avait déjà attrapé le bras de Sam pour l'entraîner. Pardonnez-moi mais, cette histoire m'a un peu retourné les sangs… On n'a jamais eu de cas comme celui-ci et…

- Vous êtes dépassé, termina Sam gravement. Ne vous inquiétez pas sheriff, c'est tout à fait normal, ajouta-t-il, apaisant, avec un regard significatif pour son aîné. Il s'agit d'une véritable organisation…

- Oui, ils sont…très habiles, enchaîna Dean avec un regard mi-amusé mi-apitoyé pour son vis-à-vis. A croire qu'ils sont invisibles. De vrais fantômes quand ils s'y mettent !

Il en rajoutait bien un peu, ayant remarqué les frissons que sa conversation ne manquait pas de déclencher chez son interlocuteur.

- Bon ! Nous devons y aller, le poussa son cadet.

- Déjà ? On devrait peut-être en dire un peu plus au sheriff…

- Non ! On y va ! décida Sam. Sheriff, si vous voulez vraiment retrouver votre tranquillité, il nous faut tous les éléments, tous les rapports que vous avez écrit et, surtout, une totale liberté d'action.

- Ouais, nos méthodes pourraient vous surprendre.

Sam jeta un regard désapprobateur à son frère qui, visiblement, s'amusait beaucoup.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues après 22 heures…, reprit le cadet Winchester en se rappelant des affiches sur le cinéma.

- Oh non ! Personne ne s'aventure en ville la nuit… Pour tout vous avouer, je fais une ronde vers 22 heures et mon adjoint en fait une vers 23 heures, mais on ne sort pas de la voiture.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Dean.

- Continuez comme cela, ajouta aussitôt Sam sans laisser à son aîné la possibilité de continuer. Ils repartirent vers le motel pour étudier la documentation et faire des recherches sur internet.

Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de mystère. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà été confrontés au phénomène. Et John aussi, qui les avait si bien préparé. Il s'agissait d'une goule. Cette créature, prenant généralement l'apparence d'une femme, déterrait les cadavres dans les cimetières pour s'en nourrir.

- Bon, on agit comment ?

- Apparemment, elle revient chercher de la nourriture tous les cinq jours. Nous pourrons agir dans deux nuits…

- Aucun moyen de savoir si elle est là dans la journée ?

- A moins d'obliger les gens à marcher pieds nus… On verrait alors ses pieds fourchus.

- C'est une idée ! plaisanta Dean.

Ils avaient trouvé cette petite cabane dont ils avaient fait leur quartier général. D'une part, ils s'y sentaient bien. D'autre part, les habitants de la ville les regardaient toujours avec méfiance et cela avait le don d'agacer Dean. « On vient aider ces péquenots et c'est tout juste s'ils nous sautent pas à la gorge » marmonnait-il pour évacuer la pression. Sam comprenait l'attitude de ces gens, mais ne pouvait donner tord à son frère.

Après bien des vicissitudes, les Winchester avaient fini par prendre le dessus sur la goule. Non sans mal, car elle était particulièrement rusée et dangereuse. Acculée, elle les avait attaqués avec courage, blessant Sam au passage. En mauvaise posture, Dean l'avait abattue de justesse alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

- Celle-là, on l'a bien méritée ! apprécia Dean en portant la bouteille de bière fraîche à son front.

- D'accord, accorda Sam qui venait de nettoyer et panser sa blessure.

- Pffff

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- On est le 31 octobre. On est loin de tout, dans une ville fantôme. Il fait froid.

- Ouais, acquiesça Sam, compatissant. Joyeux Halloween !

- J'ai l'impression que l'hiver est précoce cette année.

Sam jeta un regard intrigué à son frère. Pourquoi était-il sérieux tout à coup ? Il aurait donné cher pour connaître le cours des pensées de son frère. Mais une pudeur absurde l'empêchait de lui poser des questions. Il secoua la tête. L'intimité de Dean n'avait pas vraiment de secret pour lui… Il s'aperçut soudain que son aîné avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Sam… Sammy, je dois te dire…

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta ce dernier, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Une sorte de tremblement indécis secoua le faciès de Dean. Un hoquet… Sam resta figé. Dean hoquetait ! Pleurait-il ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il caché son visage entre ses mains ?

- Joyeux Halloween ! éclata enfin le chasseur en se tordant de rire.

- Imbécile ! Crétin ! Fils de pute ! T'es vraiment…. Vraiment !

- Allez Sam, essaya de l'apaiser Dean entre deux éclats de rire.

Un coup discret à la porte de la cabane ramena le sérieux chez les frères Winchester. Plus de blague ni de colère, rien que de la prudence…

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Sam à travers la porte.

Pas de réponse !

Sam lança un coup d'œil significatif à Dean qui prépara son colt, insérant un couteau à lame d'argent à son ceinturon et gardant une fiole d'eau bénite à portée de main, pour faire face à toutes les éventualités. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, le jeune chasseur ouvrit la porte.

Rien !

Sam sortit en prenant moult précautions. Dean le suivit. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard surpris, s'interrogeant l'un l'autre pour avoir un début d'explication.

- Hey ! entendirent-ils comme un gémissement murmuré.

Dean et Sam se retournèrent d'un bloc, prêts à l'attaque. Ils demeurèrent pourtant immobiles devant la silhouette qui se découpait sous un rayon de pleine lune. La femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux boucles sauvages renforçaient la pâleur de son visage, dans lequel des prunelles d'un bleu glacier allumaient une lumière triste. Pour tout linceul, elle portait une longue robe blanche…

_« Une dame blanche ! » _pensèrent les deux frères dans un parfait ensemble, en se ressaisissant.

- Hey, répondit l'aîné en affermissant sa prise autour de son fusil.

- Un bonbon ou un sort ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La mâchoire de Dean faillit se décrocher tant il était surpris. Quant à Sam, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris la question. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi cette dame blanche s'en prenait-elle à eux, sans pour autant les attaquer ?

- Un bonbon ou un sort ? insista-t-elle, comme accablée.

Sam avisa un vieux chewing-gum dans la poche de son frère. Il s'en saisit, malgré les récriminations de ce dernier, et le tendit à la dame blanche, qui leur adressa un sourire resplendissant. Elle fit un geste du menton qui amena Sam à se retourner. Il sursauta, se retrouvant face à des crocs d'une blancheur étincelante. Le loup-garou était d'une taille impressionnante, d'un pelage aussi sombre que la nuit lorsqu'un nuage venait à cacher la lune, comme à cet instant. Un grondement s'échappa de la créature, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour attaquer les Winchester. L'homme loup tendit un panier.

- C'est pas vrai, je rêve… Sammy, dis-moi que je rêve ?

- Ben je rêve aussi alors, commenta Sam avec philosophie.

Il fit tomber le chewing-gum dans le panier. Retroussant les babines, le loup-garou considéra quelques instants la misérable friandise. Il adressa à Sam, puis à Dean, un regard lourd de reproches, et vaguement dédaigneux. La dame blanche s'approcha doucement et posa sa main fine sur la fourrure soyeuse du loup-garou. Considérant le « bonbon », elle adressa aux Winchester une moue désolée.

- Joyeux Halloween très chers, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Comme dans un rêve, Dean et Sam revinrent dans la cabane. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient halluciné. Quand un long hurlement décida de leur enlever leurs illusions. Se précipitant à la fenêtre, ils virent la longue et fine silhouette blanche et la colossale silhouette noire rejoindre un cortège de fantômes, lutins et autres sorciers. Refermant la fenêtre, les deux frères se barricadèrent, prêts à soutenir un véritable siège.

Rien ne se passa…

Le lendemain, le sheriff vint à leur rencontre.

- Alors, vous avez bouclé cette histoire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Quoi ? lança Dean qui n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur après la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer.

- Le cimetière… Devons-nous nous attendre… ?

- Oh non ! le rassura Sam.

- Ouais, vous pouvez reprendre votre petite vie tranquille dans votre jolie petite ville, appuya Dean un peu trop ironiquement.

- En tout cas, vous savez vous amuser pour Halloween, le félicita Sam. Très beaux déguisements ! Mais quand des agents sont… en planque, évitez de les déranger. Ca peut être dangereux.

- Ouais, d'autant que c'était mon dernier chewing-gum, renchérit Dean.

Le sheriff les regarda avec étonnement, ce qui alarma les Winchester.

- La nuit d'Halloween…c'était il y a 3 nuits…

Dean et Sam se fixèrent sans comprendre. Sans ajouter un mot, ils prirent leurs affaires, réglèrent leur note et…partirent rapidement de cette jolie petite ville tranquille.


End file.
